


Programs and True Love

by loser1419



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nonsense Wordvomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loser1419/pseuds/loser1419
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt: "You don't realize you're a robot until you failed captcha eight times in a row."





	Programs and True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Errors ahead.

"Hyung!"

"Jinhwan hyung!"

Jinhwan is currently working in his lab, which is located below Junhoe's room, but unfortunately, the space between them isn't enough to conceal the younger's loud voice.

Another yell of his name has Jinhwan sighing.

Jinhwan hurriedly removes his lab coat and exits the room, but not before making sure that it is locked, before going to where the screaming man is located.

He nearly tripped on the stairs when Junhoe shouted again. A little annoyed as to how the younger is acting, Jinhwan doesn't bother to knock first before slamming the door open.

Thank God Jinhwan decided to live in the exclusive near woods area, where they won't bother, and be bothered by their neighbors. Had they stayed at the city, then they would possibly be kicked out only after a month because of noise complaints.

"Why are you screaming!"

Junhoe swirls his chair around to meet Jinhwan's eyes, obviously in a state of panic and it made Jinhwan feel a little bad for yelling at him too. His eyes are wide open, and in the same loud voice, he shrieks "I'm a robot!"

Jinhwan waits for Junhoe to continue, but it seems like it's the only thing that Junhoe wants to say. At loss for words in the sudden absurd declaration, Jinhwan could only shake his head and whisper in disbelief.  
  
"What the hell?"

"I'm a robot." Junhoe repeats, and Jinhwan internally grimaces when Junhoe pulls his hair out in frustration. "Why didn't you told me! Am I living in a lie?"

"I didn't because you're not a robot." Jinhwan explains calmly. He walks closer to Junhoe, and gently pries his closed fist out of his hair. Fortunately, Junhoe didn't pulled that hard. "Why did you even thought about that anyway?"

"Well, look!" Jinhwan steps back so he could look down on the screen monitor where Junhoe is pointing at. Nothing seems amiss. It looks just like a regular website.

"I don't know where to look." Jinhwan trails off unsurely.

"Oh, wait." Junhoe made a couple of clicks using the computer mouse, and when a familiar box comes out, Junhoe pulls the extra chair in front of Jinhwan and asks him to sit beside him. Though confused on what's going on, Jinhwan complies.

"What now?"

"Enter the captcha."

Jinhwan stares at Junhoe, trying to figure out what the man is thinking. After a few minutes, Jinhwan then gave up on guessing by himself because asking Junhoe is always easier.

Junhoe has a very complex _mind_. It's a pain in the ass at times like this, but it's only one of his many qualities that makes him unique-- different from everybody else.

"Why?"

Junhoe shakes his head, refusing to just answer him. He pushes the keyboard towards Jinhwan, urging him to answer it. "Just do it."

"Ugh, fine."

Jinhwan scans the box shown, but it looks nothing special. It's the same combination of random letters and numbers, except on this one, the screen blacks out after he's done typing.

The screen returns back to normal after an estimated 15 seconds, and then the home page of the said website is finally free to access.

It's a movie site webpage. No wonder Junhoe is interested in this one.

"All done. There." Jinhwan turns to look at Junhoe after checking that there's no funny business hidden on the said website. To his surprise, Junhoe looks gloomier than earlier. Didn't Junhoe wanted him to do this?

"Now tell me. What is this?"

"Bobby hyung sent me to visit this new website but I can't access it because captcha keeps on failing me." Junhoe says, as he closes the tab. If he's this frustrated over this little thing, then why would he close it now? Jinhwan wants to ask him more questions, but he kept it to himself for later because Junhoe is not done talking yet.

"I tried for eight times but when I still failed, the system said that I'm a robot! You only did it once and yet you passed."

Jinhwan's smile falters ever so slightly upon remembering _something_ , realizing what's going on and why this happened. He caught himself before he could show much more to Junhoe, schooling his expression back to what is more appropriate and proper for this situation.

He stares at Junhoe, and he chuckles instead.

"That's it Junhoe? Really?"

"Hey," Junhoe pouts at him, hits him lightly on his arm when he doesn't stop from laughing. Jinhwan has this sudden urge to tease him more so he laughs louder. Junhoe glares at him, obviously unamused. "Don't laugh at me, I'm serious."

"Okay, I won't now." Jinhwan smiles, as he comfortingly rubs a sulking Junhoe's shoulder. Despite Junhoe's refusal when teased later, whether it's done unconsciously or not, the man really acts like a child from time to time. It's cute.

"Sorry but sometimes, you're really really dumb."

Junhoe splutters, hitting Jinhwan's arm again but this time, it's harder. The smack resounded, but it only made Jinhwan laugh again.

"I''m offended."

"I'm sorry." Jinhwan caresses Junhoe's reddish ear, a telltale sign that Junhoe's really agitated. It's also one of the added features that only Junhoe could do. "Don't trouble yourself about it. It's probably just a glitch in the system."

Junhoe sighs, visibly still bothered by the error.

So in attempt to clear his doubts, Jinhwan leans in and pulls Junhoe close until their lips are touching. They barely move, just lets their lips linger against each other for a little while, seeking the softness and warmth emanating from the other, just enough to make their hearts flutter, and then Jinhwan's pulling away.

Junhoe is sporting a small smile that was not there before, and Jinhwan feels so fond he leans in again to deliver a quick peck on Junhoe's plump lips.

The full smile that Junhoe gives him in return is so beautiful it made Jinhwan's heart hurt.

"There. A robot wouldn't be allowed to feel right?" Junhoe nods, no traces of the initial doubt and sadness could be found in his features. "Stop thinking about it, okay?"

"Okay."

Jinhwan stands up once satisfied by Junhoe's reply. "Now go call for delivery. I'll finish my work in a bit, and then we'll eat dinner together, yeah?" He pats Junhoe's warm and fluffy cheeks for good measure. "You're just hungry."

"I really am."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It isn't until a full week after that Bobby decided to visit their place again. Jinhwan lets him converse with Junhoe, and once the latter starts to lose interest again, he pulls Bobby down in his working lab on the basement.

"I know what you wanted to say. I'm sorry."

Jinhwan clicks the door shut and throws the lab coat and gloves in Bobby's face. Bobby dodges the attack, already exoecting it, before putting it on and following Jinhwan around the lab.

"I told you that you're not allowed to test your new program on Junhoe. I specifically told you that, didn't I?" Jinhwan's voice is steely but quiet, which makes it more terrifying.

"Yes, but I need more test subjects and I dont know a lot of people who owns a robot."

Jinhwan stops, and shoots Bobby an icy glare. Bobby cowers a little, but remains his stand.

"Junhoe is not just a robot."

Bobby looks at him with the same look that Jinhwan hates so much. He's pitying him again. Jinhwan doesn't need it. They escape to this place because Jinhwan doesn't want any of it. Especially coming from his bestfriend.

"You know that's not the case."

Jinhwan proceeds to walk, ignoring Bobby's remarks, only stopping until he's on a secured door that needs his fingerprints to be able to go in. "I don't want him to know that he's one."

"Hyung, he's not your _Junhoe_ anymore." The lab is an organized mess, and while he waits for Jinhwan to finish with the processes needed for the door, Bobby gently inspects a piece of realistic looking finger on the counter. There's wires inside it despite looking like a real human finger on the outside.

"You made him."

Junhoe is unlike any other robot-- he could feel things, he's hyper, he's loud and has more human qualities that a normal robot don't usually have. This also meant that Jinhwan has to stay for longer hours inside his lab to continuously repair and work on Junhoe's system to ensure that none of it will fail.

The door activates, and when it opens, Bobby returns the finger on where he got it earlier, careful of the wires.

The steam faded, and Jinhwan got in. Bobby chose to stay outside, but even on where he's standing, he could see what's inside. Not that he didn't saw it enough already.

Placed in the middle of the room is Junhoe's deceased body in a big rectangular box, floating in a special liquid that will keep him from decaying. It's been 4 years since he passed away, but it still looks like he's just peacefully sleeping. Bobby had rejected Jinhwan's idea on recreating his lover, took him too many failures until he finally came up with the final product last year.

It took Jinhwan three long years before the new Junhoe was made. Three long agonizing years of missing his lover.

"I know he's not, but I want him to be."

 

 

 

Right above them is Junhoe who's comfortably lying on his stomach as he watches the new films on Bobby's new website, unaware of what he truly is.

Jinhwan intended him to stay that way.


End file.
